When One Star Gone
by anseol-ssi
Summary: Tidak ada satupun bintang di galaksi yang hilang sebelum dia tidak berarti lagi . Kris . EXO.#WeBelieveInYouKris .RnR


_A/N : Ini hadiah ultah buat Ken yang udah kelewat dua minggu sih tapi masih masuk bulannya ._

_This is for Kris .please don't leave EXO .We still love you in there _

_PS: 'aku' dalam crita ini salah satu member EXO bisa siapa aja jadi suka-suka reader mau bayangin siapa _

* * *

_Tidak ada satupun bintang di galaksi yang hilang sebelum dia tidak berarti lagi dan kau selamanya sangat berarti._

Winter Before Spring

Kadang aku membenci mataku karena dia selalu terlihat sempurna didalamnya .Suatu saat dia membuatku sadar dia tidak selamanya sempurna .

…

Suhu malam itu minus tiga puluh derajat , orang bodoh mana yang mau keluar saat seperti ini selain aku tentunya. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah minimarket ke dorm kami .Ku rapatkan jaketku , bunyi tas plastik berisi sejumlah ramen yang kubawa mengiringi langkahku di aspal yang tertutup salju.

Setengah perjalanan gigiku bergemeletuk tidak menentu .Sepasang kakiku sudah kaku , aigoo sepertinya aku akan mati kedinginan saat itu juga .Aku berharap musim semi datang tiba-tiba.

Sebuah mobil melambat disampingku .Ketika jendela depan diturunkan aku menunduk melihat si pengemudi.

Ah~ namja yang satu itu bagaimana aku harus mendeskripsikannya?. Kita mulai dari rupa , owh tentu saja dia sangat rupawan dengan mata yang tajam , hidung mancung , bentuk dagu yang sempurna dan bibir kissable . Bahkan ekspresi dingin yang sering dia tunjukan malah menambah ketampanannya seperti sebuah patung yang dipahat halus dan sempurna.

Tentang penampilan selayaknya namja seumurannya kadang penampilannya santai kadang kasual .Yang membuat orang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya adalah setiap pakaian ber-branded yang membalut tubuh tingginya .

Tentang watak aslinya, yah aku masih berusaha memahami yang itu.

Dia membukakan pintu dari dalam , "masuklah " perintahnya . Jujur , hanya mendengar suara berat bernada dinginnya sudah membuatku merinding dan langsung membayangkan visualisasinya yang selalu membuat para fans berteriak histeris.

Aku duduk disamping nya sementara matanya focus pada jalanan seperti burung elang mengawasi mangsanya .

Perasaanku saja atau ini terlalu sepi . Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selain perintah masuk tadi .Sempat terpikir olehku untuk membuka pembicaraan tapi ekspresi dinginnya menunjukkan dia sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara apalagi basa-basi .Aku harus puas dengan sesekali mencuri pandang darinya untuk mengagumi profil sampingnya.

God! He so cold guy , more than snow in outside. But why I feel like warm wind is coming.

Aku sadar namja itu melewatkan jalan menuju dorm kami.

Kami tidak boleh meninggalkan dorm tanpa ijin manager-hyung .Aku ragu Dia sudah meminta ijin belum , aku juga tidak tahu sebelumnya dia bisa mengendarai mobil. Oh ya mobil siapa ini?.

Kami berkendara cukup jauh dari hanya diam , aku percaya padanya , apapun yang terjadi aku percaya padanya.

Pemandangan disekitar kami berubah menjadi hutan cemara bertabur salju .

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya , "sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?".Dia menepikan mobil disisi jalan beriringan dengan sebuah jurang. Wajahnya terlihat suram mungkin karena kurangnya cahaya disini atau memang seperti itu ?.

Buku-buku jari panjangnya bermain-main dilingkaran setir .Ejek aku aneh tapi jari tangannya saja sudah begitu indah .Aku mengosok-gosok kedua tanganku , disini lebih dingin .Namja itu menyambar tanganku dan menempatkannya didepan penghangat .

"Ini lebih baik "katanya masih tetap dingin.

Moonlight Before Sunlight

Manik mata dark brownnya memantulkan cahaya keperakan bulan .Mungkin jika aku bisa melihat malaikat aku bisa melihat dua sayap kokoh dipunggung nya .Hitam atau putih itu yang ingin kuketahui.

"Kenapa disini?" tanyaku lagi .

Kepalanya tertunduk seolah akan mengakui sesuatu , "aku butuh seorang teman ".Aku mengangguk , aku bersedia menemaninya daripada nanti dia bunuh diri di tepi jurang , ya dia sangat terlihat berhasrat melakukannya .

Reflek atau ikatan batin kami sama-sama memandang langit dibalik kaca mobil .Bintang-bintang bertaburan menjadi titik-titik cahaya yang indah dan bulan menjadi yang paling besar dilangit.

Dia bergumam aneh , "bagaimana jika salah satu titik itu hilang , tidak masalah kan ?".Butuh beberapa saat untukku memproses pertanyaannya.

Aku sadar sesuatu , kujawab pertanyaan itu dengan logis ,"bagaimana titik yang hilang itu matahari akan jadi masalah besar ".

"Tapi aku bukan matahari" nada suaranya berubah lirih .Dadaku sesak entah kenapa ."Apa maksudmu?" .

"Aku bukan matahari jika aku menghilang tidak masalah kan?".

Mwo! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa melihatnya sekarang dia mau menghilang .What kind of this joke .

Aku menggeleng mantap , " tidak ada bintang yang tidak berarti ,akh! You stupid guy ".Dia kembali menundukkan kepala , apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? .

Kulihat tubuhnya mulai berguncang , dari sudut pipinya aliran air menetes ke pahanya . Dia menangis, tapi kenapa apa kau benar-benar akan menghilang , apa kau merasa sudah tidak berarti ,apa….. .Aku menelan semua pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak .

Ku dekatkan tubuhku padanya .Kuhapus airmata di sudut pipinya seperti cara ibuku menghapus airmataku saat kecil .

Dia sangat indah dan rapuh .Seseorang yang terlihat kuat dan sempurna dimataku bahkan bisa menunjukan sisi lemahnya didepanku seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu " bisikku " jadi tentu kau masih berarti meski hanya untukku".

Air matanya jatuh lagi .Aku hendak menghapusnya lagi dia meraih tanganku , mencium telapak tanganku cukup lama .Dia beralih ke bibirku melumatnya lembut tanpa bernafsu .

"Terima kasih " gumamnya diantara ciuman kami.

Selama aku masih mencintainya , selama itu masih berlaku kupastikan dia tidak menghilang kemanapun.

Ngomong-ngomong namja yang dari tadi kubicarakan namanya Wu Yi kami sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun , bukan berdua saja kami tinggal bersama 10 namja lainnya juga .Dan kami selamanya satu.


End file.
